Max and Fang's Goodbye
by luvin'-music
Summary: Everyone knows that Fang left. Everyone has seen the letter, read the words. But what happened while he was trying to convince Max to stay at the wedding reception? And who was watching the whole thing? Set after Fang. Oneshot.


**Gosh, so I wrote this back when Fang came out, and I posted on this other website, and I looked back at it and was like, hey, it was pretty good. So, I went to edit it, only thinking of making a few tweaks here and there, and what happens? I totally end up changing most of it! But anyway, in m****y opinian, this is way better anyway. So yeah...**

**This takes place after Fang (duh!). It's when Fang leaves Max at Total and Akila's reception, my version of it. A tad OOC, but I tried making it as close to charecter as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, this scene wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

><p>I must say, for a wedding where I have to wear a fancy dress that I hate, this wasn't half bad. Another plus was that Fang kept sneaking glances at me, his midnight eyes glancing over me ever so often, making my cheeks turn red. I smiled and waved at him, and he blinked, nodding as if I had shaken him out of a stupor. I had to admit that he looked good in his tux, all clean and healthy. I swear, that boy could make anything look good, I thought as Fang met me and we went to take pictures with the flock for the wedding.<p>

After standing under the hot sun for what seemed like hours, smiling and laughing at the camera with the flock and the dogs, Fang and I left the group and mingled in the trees surrounding the field, alone in the surprisingly cool, summer evening. We were holding hands and talking about the flock, mostly, just enjoying each others company. But something seemed off, though, as we talked. Fang wasn't his normal, calm, cool and collected self. He kept dropping lulls into the conversation, looking down at our intertwined hands, squeezing them as if he would never do so again. I asked him what was wrong, but he just shrugged it off, saying he was fine.

Yeah, and I was born yesterday. Right.

When we reached a secluded place in the middle of the forest, Fang stopped us and looked at me. The spark of gold in his eyes made my heart beat faster, but the look on his face made me squint at him curiously. Something was definitely wrong. Something he wasn't telling me.

And I'll be darned if I don't get it out of him.

He bent down and kissed me sweetly on the lips, completely out of the blue. "I love you, Max," he said, looking deeply into my eyes. "I always will."

"Uh, Fang?" I asked, looking at him oddly, trying to figure out what was going on behind those dark eyes. "I think the heat is getting to you. Since when do you go all corny-movie on me?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood from the serious tone it took.

He smirked. "Since I realized how beautiful you looked today."

I cocked my head. "You're not going to mock me for wearing a dress, then?" I asked, searching his eyes. "Because I have many jokes for the get-up you're sportin-"

"I never said that," he said humorously, the gold shining in his eyes. I smirked, rolling my eyes at him. He took a strand of my hair that had fallen over my face and tucked it behind my ear, surprising me. "You are beautiful, though, Maximum."

My heart beat painfully inside of my chest. He used my full name, which just made the declaration from him even more personal and amazing, if that were possible. "You think so?" I asked shakily.

He nodded, completely serious as he stared down at me. "I love you, Max. A lot."

I stared at him, wondering where all of this was coming from, and whether my heart could handle any more of this before it just exploded from too much emotion. "Where is this all coming from, Fang? You sound like you're going to die again! You're safe, Fang. I made sure of it. I saved you, you're okay-"

"Max," he interrupted me, making me realize that I was babbling. I shut my mouth and looked at him, waiting. "I'm not going to die. That problem is all taken care of, thanks to you." He held my hand and squeezed it once again, looking deeply into my eyes.

I swallowed. "So what's wrong, then?" I asked, touching his tie, running my finger down it as I returned his gaze. "Why so serious?"

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, taking my hand from my tie and kissing it lightly. "I'm not serious," he said unconvincingly. "I'm just... tired," he finished, looking off into the woods and then back at me, sighing. "I've got to get home, get some rest."

I squeezed my hands when he tried to let go of them. "What do you mean? You were fine a second ago! What's wrong, Fang? What is going on? You're acting weird."

"Nothing's wrong," he said, smiling half-heartily. I wasn't buying it. "Just tired, and... feeling sick." His voice went soft in the end, looking down at our intertwined fingers and swallowing.

"Do I have 'stupid' written across my head, Fang?" I asked, taking my hands from his and placing one on my hip. I used the other one to grab his chin and forced him to look down at me, his dark eyes searching mine as I did his. "What. Is. Wrong?" I asked once again, rather testily.

He sighed, once again glancing at the woods, a flash of anger in his eyes. I turned to look, but no one was there. I looked back at Fang when he said, "Nothing, Max." He closed off his emotions, making me see my reflection in his eyes, which made me well beyond ticked off. "I just need to go home. I don't feel good, which is the honest truth," he said, taking my head and placing it over his head, as a mother would do to her child while checking their temperature. "See?" he asked. It was pretty warm.

I ran my hand down his cheek once he had let it go, tracing his face with my palm. He looked at me, looking pretty under the weather, I realized. I nodded, dropping my hand and crossing my arms, looking down and then back up at him. "Okay, Fang," I said, smiling up at him. "Go home, get some sleep. I'll save you a slice of cake, 'kay?"

He hesitated. "I really don't feel like cake," he said uncertainly.

"Darn, I don't care," I said, rolling my eyes. "You'll feel better tomorrow, so I'll save you the cake, understood? And besides, maybe you'll feel better later. Who knows?"

He looked at me a minute before nodding. "Okay, leave me a slice of cake, then."

There was silence for a moment, just filled with us staring at each other. Finally, I couldn't take it and said, "Fang, is somethi-"

That's when he slammed his mouth onto my own, holding the back of my neck and sliding his arm across my waist, holding me closer.

I wrapped my arms around him, all thoughts of sickness and weddings lost from my mind as we kissed, growing closer and closer with each passing moment. His lips were hard above mine, trying to take as much of me as possible within him, imprinting me into him. I returned every ounce of passion, unable to escape even if I had wanted to as he held me, breathing me in, holding me close. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth wider to let him in, feeling as his tongue caressed over mine, searching every inch of my mouth, learning every centimeter, memorizing ever bit of it. I returned the favor, wrapped up in him. His hair. His breath. His smell.

This was by far the best kiss I had ever experienced with Fang. Had ever experienced with anyone, ever. It was as if he were cherishing me, not allowing any inch of me to escape from his reach, reveling in every touch we shared, ever murmur we whispered, every tilt of our heads as we aimed to go deeper.

I never, ever wanted it to end. And by the feel of it, neither did Fang.

A loud snap could be heard from the woods, causing Fang and I to break away, Fang glaring at that same tree that he was glaring at before. I looked again, but couldn't see anything. Before I could ask what was wrong, Fang cupped his hands around my face, staring into my eyes, not allowing me to look away. "I love you, Maximum," he whispered, his voice soft, breathless from a moment before.

I nodded, swallowing as I tried to get my breath back. "I love you, too, Fang. You know that."

He kissed me once more, softly pecking my lips, lingering there as he said, "I have to go."

I nodded, checking his neck for any hint of an expiration date. I was seriously beginning to wonder what was wrong with this kid. "Are you okay, Fang?" I asked one last time, staring into his eyes for honesty.

He nodded, dropping his hands from my face, leaving it cold from where they previously lay. "Save me a piece of cake?" He smirked.

I nodded, smiling. "Feel better," I said, now not totally believing his story but not bothering to question him further. He wouldn't tell me, I knew that much.

He nodded. "Have fun at the reception." He smiled at my expression, making the sun shine brighter around us. "Goodbye, Max."

"Bye, Fang."

He unfurled his glorious black wings, making him look majestic and beautiful in the summer sun. Nodding one last time and me, he flapped his wings and took off, leaving a deep purple spot in the clear blue sky, never looking back. Turning, I left to go back to the party, climbing through the brush in my beautiful, girly dress, not caring if I got it stained or torn. One thought revolved around my head as I went back to the flock, each of them smiling and wondering where I had been and where Fang gone to: Something was wrong.

And I would get to the bottom of it.

Third POV

He stood in the woods, watching as Fang said goodbye to Max, Fang's heart breaking as Max stood there, clueless. When they had kissed, it had torn a hole into the boy's heart, making him all the more angry at the dark-haired boy and his brunette girlfriend. Not for long, the boy promised to himself, his jealousy turning to satisfaction as the dark-haired boy flew away, leaving Max to watch and walk back to the party, never being the wiser of his presence. It was his turn, he thought to himself, watching as his love left through the trees, leaving his vision. Max was _his._ And _only_ his.

He was created to think that way.

Dylan left his hiding spot, following Max back to the party, being sure to take another route to push away any suspicion.

Thanks to the good doctor, Max would be his. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! What do you guys think? Like? Hate? Eh? Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks! :)<strong>


End file.
